Ausführen der Software
Ist es erforderlich, dass ich täglich und regelmäßig etwas erledige, wenn ich bei World Community Grid mitmachen will? Wie kann ich prüfen, ob ich die neueste Version des World Community Grid Programms habe? Muss ich meinen Computer ständig eingeschaltet haben, damit World Community Grid funktioniert? Oder muss ich ständig online sein? Wird es Einfluss auf den normalen Gebrauch meines Computers haben, wenn ich das Wold Community Programm laufen lasse? Wie erreiche ich, daß das Programm freien Speicherplatz auf einem separaten Laufwerk/ einer separaten Partition ausnutzt? Warum lädt die Software sofort nach dem Start eine große Datei herunter? Mein Computer scheint langsam zu laufen, seit ich den World Community Grid Agenten installiert habe. Was kann ich dagegen tun? Wie stelle ich das Programm so ein, dass es unter Windows automatisch startet? Wie stelle ich mein System so ein, daß der für Windows programmierte World Community Grid Agent für mehrere oder alle Benutzer, die sich einloggen, startet? Wie öffne ich den für Windows progrmmierten World Community Grid Agenten? Kann ich innerhalb des Programms Terminal Dienste nutzen? Wie kann ich das Programm so einstellen, daß es nicht läuft, wenn mein Laptop im Batteriebetrieb ist? Ich will das Programm für eine gewisse Zeit ganz anhalten. Wie mache ich das? Ich habe ein Arbeitsergebnis, dass der BOINC manager als „meldebereit“ bezeichnet. Was bedeutet das? Das Programm meldet ständig „Kommunkation mit dem Projekt für x Tage, y Minuten und z Sekunden.verzögert. Was bedeutet das und was kann ich in dieser Situtation tun, um die Verbindung herzustellen? Wie stelle ich das Programm so ein, daß es nicht läuft, wenn ich den Computer benutze? Können Sie bitte die Bildschirmschoner erklären? Wird das Programm schneller laufen, wenn ich den Bildschirmschoner nicht laufen lasse? Wie schalte ich meinen Bildschirmschoner aus oder verändere seine Einstellungen? Auf meinem Computer läuft SETI@home. Ist es möglich, sowohl SETI@home als auch World Community Grid laufen zu lassen?Was war das Programm United Devices (UD) Agent? Ist es erforderlich, dass ich täglich und regelmäßig etwas erledige, wenn ich bei World Community Grid mitmachen will? Nein. Nachdem Sie das Programm heruntergeladen und installiert haben, müssen Sie nicht weiter tun. Das Programm läuft immer dann auf Ihrem Computer, wenn es feststellt, dass ungenutzte Prozessorkapazitäten vorhanden sind. Wenn eine Rechenaufgabe fertiggestellt ist, sendet es die fertige Arbeit an den Grid Server und bittet den Server dann automatisch um eine neue Aufgabe. Wie kann ich prüfen, ob ich die neueste Version des World Community Grid Programms habe? Sie können prüfen, welche Version des Wolrd Community Grid Agent bei Ihnen installiert ist, indem Sie auf die World Community Grid oder BOINC Ikone in Ihrem System Tray doppelklicken. Danach wählen Sie bitte im Menü ???? den Menüpunkt „Über den World Community Grid BOINC Agent“ (Manchmal lautet der Menüpunkt auch „Über BOINC“. Dadurch öffnet sich ein Fenster. Die Version, die Sie installiert haben, wird neben dem Text in dem Fenster mit dem Titel „Version“ angezeigt. Um herauszufinden, welche Version des World Community Grid BOINC Agent World Community Grid gerade veröffentlicht aht, ind dem Sie folgende Internetseite besuchen: https://secure.worldcommunitygrid.org/ms/viewDownloadAgain.do Die Versionsnummer findet sich unter dem Namen jedes einzelnen Porgramm für die verschiedenen Betriebssysteme. Wenn diese Nummer die gleiche ist wie die Versionsnummer des Programmes, das Sie installiert haben, dann sind Sie im Besitz der aktuellsten Version. Muss ich meinen Computer ständig eingeschaltet haben, damit World Community Grid funktioniert? Oder muss ich ständig online sein? Das Programm kann natürlich nur laufen, wenn Ihr Computer eingeschaltet ist. Wenn Sie Ihren Computer ausschalten, geht die bisher geleistete Arbeit aber ncith verloren. Sobald Sie Ihren Computer wieder einschalten, macht das Programm an der Stelle weiter, wo es aufgehört hat. Das Programm benötigt während seiner Arbeit keine Internetverbindung. Nur dann, wenn eine Rechenaufgabe fertiggestellt ist, benötigt das Programm eine Internetverbindung, um das Ergebnis an den Server zu übermitteln und eine neue Aufgabe zu bekommen. Sie müssen Ihre normalen Gewohnheiten der Computernutzung also nicht ändern. Wird es Einfluss auf den normalen Gebrauch meines Computers haben, wenn ich das Wold Community Programm laufen lasse? Nein. Wenn das Programm korrekt eingestellt ist, wird es niemals Einfluss auf Ihre sonstige Computernutzung haben. Bei den meisten Computern wird niemals die ganze Kapazität genutzt und Schätzungen besagen, das bis zu 90% der Kapazität eines einzelnen Computers ungenutzt bleibt. Das Model zum Verteilten Rechnen (distributed computing) des World Community Grid basiert auf der Möglichkeit, ungenutzte Kapazitäten einzelner Computer zu nutzen. Wie erreiche ich, daß das Programm freien Speicherplatz auf einem separaten Laufwerk/ einer separaten Partition ausnutzt? Das Programm kann nur den freien Platz derjenigen Partition und desjenigen Laufwerks nutzen, auf der/dem es installiert ist. Wenn Sie ein Laufwerk/eine Partition mit mehr freiem Platz haben, den das Programm nutzen soll, müssen Sie das Programm auf diesem Laufwerk/dieser Partition installieren. Warum lädt die Software sofort nach dem Start eine große Datei herunter? Die Rechenaufgabe, die das Programm herunterlädt, besteht darin, kleine Datenportionen mit einer größeren Datenbank zu vergleichen. Um diese Aufgabe effektiver zu gestallten und um das Potential Ihres Computers zu maximieren, ist es erforderlich, eine gewisse Menge Daten lokal (d.h. Auf Ihrer Festplatte) „vorrätig“ zu halten. Nach dem jetzigen Stand werden diese Daten in Form eines einmaligen Herunterladens auf Ihre Festplatte geschafft. Zukünftige Projekte können, je nach Art der vom Computer zu lösenden Rechenaufgabe, einen derartigen „up front download“ haben oder auch nicht. Mein Computer scheint langsam zu laufen, seit ich den World Community Grid Agenten installiert habe. Was kann ich dagegen tun? Wenn Ihr Computer langsamer zu arbeiten scheint, sobald das World Community Programm in Betrieb ist, so kann das daran liegen, dass Sie in Ihrem System relativ wenig freien Speicher haben. Allein die Tatsache, dass 100% der CPU ausgenutzt wird, wird die Arbeitsgeschindigkeit nicht reduzieren, weil das World Community Grid Programm mit der niedrigsten Priorität läuft. Dies bedeutet, das jeder anderen Aufgabe des Computers Vorrang eingeräumt wird. Mit anderen Worten, das Programm nutzt nur die wirklich freien Prozessorkapazitäten, so dass sich in der Summe immer ein Ausnutzungsgrad von 100% ergibt. Wenn aber Ihr System über einen relativ kleinen Arbeitsspeicher (sogenannten reellen Speicher) verfügt (in der Regel 512 MByte oder weniger) und sie andere speicherintensive Anwendungen benutzen, so können Probleme aufgrund der Nutzung der Festplatte als Speicher auftreten. Um dieses Problem zu lösen, können Sie das Programm so einstellen, dass es nur als Bildschirmschoner läuft (sogenannter „screen saver only“ Betriebsmodus) Wie stelle ich das Programm so ein, dass es unter Windows automatisch startet? Wenn Sie feststellen, daß das Programm nicht mehr automatisch startet, wenn Sie Ihren Computer einschalten, dann folgen Sie bitte der folgenden Anleitung, um es so einzustellen, dass es wieder automatisch startet. 1. Gehen Sie mit Hilfe des Windows Explorers in das Verzeichnis C:\Programmdateien (program files) \BOINC 2. Klicken Sie mit der rechten Maustaste auf die Datei 'boincmgr.exe' und wählen Sie „Verknüpfung erstellen“. 3. Ihr Comuter erstellt eine neue Datei mit dem Namen „Verknüpfung mit boincmgr.exe“. Klicken Sie mit der rechten Maustaste auf diese Datei und wählen Sie „Ausschneiden“. 4. Danach gehen Sie bitte in das Verzeichnis c:\Dokumente und Einstellungen\Alle Nutzer\Startmenü\Programme\Startup (C:\Documents and Settings\All Users\Start Menu\Programs\Startup) 5. In dem Verzeichnis klicken Sie bitte mit der rechten Maustaste in den leeren Raum und wählen Sie „Paste“.Die Verknüpfung erscheint. Wenn Sie Ihren Comuter aus- und wieder einschalten, werden Sie feststellen, daß die Software nun wieder automatisch startet. Wie stelle ich mein System so ein, dass der für Windows programmierte World Community Grid Agent für mehrere oder alle Benutzer, die sich einloggen, startet? Sie können das World Community Grid Icon in den Startup Ordner jedes einzelnen Nutzers legen (zu finden unter: Startmenü->Programme->Startup). Auf diese Weise erreichen Sie, dass das Programm immer dann startet, wenn sich genau dieser Nutzer anmeldet. Sie können das Icon auch in dem Startup Ordner für „Alle Nutzer“ (All users) legen. Dadurch läuft das Programm automatisch nach dem Einschalten des Computers, egal wer sich anmeldet. Ein Weg um in diese Startup Ordner zu gelangen ist z.B. folgender: Mein Computer → Lokale Festplatte C: ->Dokumente und Einstellungen → Alle Nutzer → Startmenü → Programme ->Startup Wie öffne ich den für Windows progrmmierten World Community Grid Agenten? Auf Ihrem Windows Desktop, in der Regel in der rechten unteren Ecke des Bildschirms, befindet sich der System Tray. Unter Windows XP sieht er in etwa so aus Im System Tray sollten Sie ein Icon Haben, das so aussieht: Doppelklicken Sie mit der linken Maustaste darauf und Sie werden das World Community Grid Programm, den sogenannten Agenten, sehen. !!!! hier Bilder einfügen !!!! Pics have to be added here !!!! Kann ich innerhalb des Programms Terminal Dienste nutzen? Die Möglichkeit, dass mehrere Benutzer die Software mit Hilfe von Terminal Servern benutzen, ist nach derzeitigem Stand nicht vorgesehen. Wenn man die Möglichkeit schafft, dass mehrere Benutzer ein einziges Installiertes Programm benutzen, können Probleme auftreten, egal ob dies mit Hilfe von Terminal Services geschieht oder über ein gemeinsames Verzeichnis. Vorgesehen ist nur die Konfigration „Ein Programm pro Computer“. Das Programm verhindert, dass mehrere Expemplare seiner selbst gestartet werden. Wie kann ich das Programm so einstellen, dass es nicht läuft, wenn mein Laptop im Batteriebetrieb ist? Das Programm ist so eingestellt, dass es nicht arbeitet, wenn Ihr Laptop im Batteriebetrieb ist. Ich will das Programm für eine gewisse Zeit ganz anhalten. Wie mache ich das? Wenn das Programm (der Agent) eine gewisse Zeit nicht laufen soll, benutzen Sie bitte das „sleep icon“ (Mondform) auf dem Agenten. Sie können die Standardeinstellungen auf der Voreinstellungsseite (Ikone prüfen) ändern. Wenn Sie für länger Zeit speicherintensive Anwendungen betreiben und leichte Verzögerungen in der Arbeit Ihres Computers bemerken, möchen Sie möglicherweise das World Community Grid Programm so einstellen, daß es nur als Bildschirmschoner läuft. Gehen Sie in das Voreinstellungsfenster und wählen Sie „nur als Bildschirmschoner“ ("Run only as Screen Saver") und klicken Sie dann auf „Anwenden“ ("Apply"). Dies bewirkt, daß das World Community Grid Programm nur läuft, wenn auf Ihrem Bildschirm der Bildschirmschoner zu sehen ist. Im Übrigen ist es möglich, das Programm ganz abzuschalten, indem Sie mit der rechten Maustaste auf das Icon im System Tray rechts unten am Bildschirm klicken und „Exit“ (Beenden) wählen. Damit ist das Programm ausgeschaltet bis Sie den Computer rebooten (neu einschalten). Sie können es auch jederzeit mit Hilfe des Startmenüs neu starten. Ich habe ein Arbeitsergebnis, dass der BOINC manager als „meldebereit“ bezeichnet. Was bedeutet das? Das BOINC Programm sendet eine abgeschlossene Rechenaufgabe in einem zweistufigen Prozess an den Server zurück. Der erste Schritt ist das Hochladen der berechneten Daten (Result File Ergebnisdatei genannt). Der zweite Schritt, der erst in einem gewissen zeitlichem Abstand erfolgt, ist die Kontaktaufnahme zwischen dem BOINC Klient und dem Server, um zu melden, daß die Aufgabe vollständig erledigt ist und um zusätzliche Informationen zu übermitteln. Zu diesen zusätzlichen Informationen gehört unter anderem, wie lange es gedauert hat, um die Arbeitseinheit zu erledigen. Der Aublauf ist genau folgender: Während des Hochladen des eigentlichen Ergebnisses hat die Arbeitseinheit den Status „hochladend“ (uploading). Ist das Ergebnis hochgeladen, so hat die Arbeitseinheit den Status „Meldebereit“ (Ready to report). Wenn dann die oben erwähnten zussätzlichen Informationen gemeldet sind, hat die Arbeitseinheit ganz kurz den Status „gemeldet“ und verschindet dann. Weitere Informationen zu den Statusmeldungen finden Sie hier !!link Einfügen!! Add link here!! Das Programm meldet ständig „Kommunkation mit dem Projekt für x Tage, y Minuten und z Sekunden.verzögert. Was bedeutet das und was kann ich in dieser Situtation tun, um die Verbindung herzustellen? Diese Meldung erscheint, wenn das World Community Grid Programm bei dem Versuch, Kontakt mit den Servern aufzunehmen, auf Probleme gestoßen ist. Gründe hierfür können sein: Probleme in Ihrem Computernut Probleme mit der Internetverbindung Vorübergehende Abschaltung der Server zwecks Wartung oder Softwareupdate Das World Community Grid Programm verzögert in diesem Fall den Versuch, erneut Verbindung mit den Servern aufzunehmen so lange, bis diese wieder zur Verfügung stehen. Da bei Nicht-Verfügbarkeit der Server immer mehr Computer versuchen werden, erneut mit ihnen Verbindung aufzunehmen, könnten die Server überlastet werden, wenn alle Compter dies zugleich versuchen würden. Somit reduziert die Verzögerung der erneuten Kontaktaufnahme die Gefahr, dass die Server überlastet werden. Wie stelle ich das Programm so ein, daß es nicht läuft, wenn ich den Computer benutze? Um die Voreinstellungen für alle Computer, die unter Ihrem Mitgliedsnamen laufen, zu ändern, melden Sie sich bitte auf unserer Webseite an und gehen Sie auf Ihre „My Grid“ (Mein Grid) Seite. Wählen Sie „Device Manager“ und dann „Device Profiles“ im Menü links. Klicken Sie auf den Namen des Pofils, das Sie updaten wollen und wählen Sie „custom profile“. Unter „Advanced Options“ ändern Sie Ihre Einstellungen bitte wie folgt: Arbeit erledigen, wenn der Computer in Gebrauch ist? (Do work while computer is in use?) Nein (No) Arbeit nur aufnehmen, wenn der Computer mindestens XX Minuten ungenutz ist Hier tragen Sie bitte bei XX die gewünschte Minutenzahl ein. Wählen Sie Speichern (Save). Können Sie bitte die Bildschirmschoner erklären? Sie können eine Erklärung zu den Bildschirmschonern der einzelnen wissenschaftlichen Projekte bei der Bezeichnung des jeweilgen wissenschaftlichen Projekts, zu finden in dem Bereich „Überblick“ der World Community Grid Hilfe. Wird das Programm schneller laufen, wenn ich den Bildschirmschoner nicht laufen lasse? Ja. Der Bildschimschoner verbraucht Ressourcen für Bewegung und Grafikberechnung. Dies gilt nicht nur für die Bildschirmschoner von World Community Grid, sondern für alle Bildschirmschoner. Wie schalte ich meinen Bildschirmschoner aus oder verändere seine Einstellungen? Klicken Sie auf Start->Einstellungen->Systemeinstellungen (engl. Control Panel) und doppelklicken Sie dann auf „Bildschirm“. Danach klicken Sie bitte auf „Bildschirmschoner“. Benutzen Sie bitte das Drop Down Menü um den Bildschirmschoner zu wechseln oder um ihn auszuschalten, indem Sie „kein“ wählen. Auf meinem Computer läuft SETI@home. Ist es möglich, sowohl SETI@home als auch World Community Grid laufen zu lassen? Ja und Nein. Jeder nicht netzbasierte Agent, wie SETI@home, kann auf Ihrem Computer weiterarbeiten, wenn Sie das World Community Grid Programm herunterladen und installieren. Wenn Sie aber beide Programme zur gleichen Zeit laufen lassen, dann läuft SETI@home mit einer höheren Priorität als das World Community Grid Programm. Daher benutzt SETI@home alle ungentzten Rechenzyklen des Prozessoren und hungert das World Community Grid gleichsam aus. Daher können Sie SETI@home und World Community Grid zwar nebeneinander istallieren, sollten aber nur jeweils eines von beiden laufen lassen, nicht beide zugleich. Was war das Programm United Devices (UD) Agent? Das United Devices (UD) Programm war das Programm, dass als erstes von World Community Grid benutzt wurde, um wissenschaftliche Rechenaufgaben auf die Computer der Mitglieder zu verteilen und dort berechnen zu lasssen. Das UD Programm wurde durch das BOINC Programm ersetzt. Die Mitteilung, mit der die Migration (d.h. der Wechsel) zu BOINC bekanntgeben wurde, ist hier zu finden.